


Love Is Softer Than You've Been Led To Believe

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics, alpha dean ambrose, alpha seth rollins, omega finn balor, omega roman reigns, real names not used for efficiency XD, tags to be added as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: roman and dean work up to something, seth and finn move forward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> what up, this is abo and i write abo a particular way, so to get the nitty gritty out of the way so i don't have to field questions about it:
> 
> 1\. all omegas have vaginas/uteruses/etc, all alphas have dicks and whatnot. this is because few people ever explained how birth worked in their abo verses and it bugged me.   
> 2.in my abo verses gender is determined by other characteristics, not genitalia. transgender, nonbinary, and intersex people still exist, along with trans-status and interstatus people (like being born an alpha and needing to be an omega, so on and so forth). i'm trans and the general transphobia in abo works bugged me.  
> i'll still field questions about it if needed. just throwing all this out there now so there's no surprises.

Roman laid on his side, facing away from his two roommates. He loved Seth and Finn, he really did, but by God, he did not want to be in the room while-

“Oh-oh, Seth-st-stop, we’ve gotta be qui-oh! Quiet!”

For  _ thirty _ goddamn minutes. He’d tried to fall asleep, unable to-it was always harder without Dean in bed with him-but then he’d heard rustling and kissing in the other bed, and his eyes had gone wide. He knew Seth was a bit shameless when it came to showing his omega love, but Roman had hoped to just not have to be in the room when they went all the way.

“It’ll be okay, baby, even if he’s awake, he’s heard me do worse.”

Roman couldn’t help but nod. That was true. Seth could get a little crazy at times.

“Even-oh-so, I don’t-don’t want-Seth, oh-I don’t want him to feel bad.”

Roman’s brow furrowed at that, and he heard Seth’s movements stop. 

“What d’you mean?”

“It’s just-he’s without Dean right now, and I don’t want to him to feel-I guess like we’re rubbing it in his face.”

Roman turned his face into the pillow, curling up. That was sweet of Finn, really. And hearing his pleasant, accented voice did soften the blow of the reminder that his alpha wasn’t here. 

“Oh. I-yeah, I guess...you’re so close to heating, I guess I hadn’t thought about that.”

Roman couldn’t blame him. Mated alphas always tended to get a little one-track when their omegas were heating. And yet, that also reminded him that he himself was an unmated omega. He fully considered Dean his alpha, because Dean had so easily and comfortably filled that spot in his life, and he knew Dean considered him his omega, but-and he hated how it sounded, like something out a sad pastel teen movie-he still longed for the bond of mating. 

Thankfully, it wasn’t a major injury that had put Dean off for these two months, and he’d be returning soon, but it was still so damn hard to be away from him. He hadn’t even gotten to visit him.

Roman knew it was driving Dean crazy, too. Dean was a more dedicated worker than anyone Roman had ever met, and being stuck at home was the worst for him. At least, being stuck there involuntarily, and alone. 

Roman sighed quietly, closing his eyes and focusing on the fact that his boyfriend would be back soon, and they could be together again.

\---

Roman tapped his foot impatiently, eyes flicking to the gate he knew Dean would be at. Dean had just gotten a flight in, ready and cleared to be back in the ring. He was so eager to see his alpha again, he was sure he’d burst. 

He finally spotted the head of unruly red hair and ran to the gate, making his way through a group of people until he could finally wrap his arms around his alpha. 

“Dean!”

He pressed his face to Dean’s neck, getting his scent again, rubbing his stubbled cheeks over Dean’s skin to scent him. He felt Dean inhale against his hair, hands tight on Roman’s hips. 

“God, I fucking missed you, Ro. I missed you so fucking much.”

Roman whined, pressing as close as he could against Dean.

“I missed you too, Dean, I-”

Roman couldn’t stop the whine in his voice and only soothed when he felt the vibrations from Dean’s purring against him. He and Dean swayed a little, standing there together, before finally pulling apart. Roman helped Dean with his bag, noting the fond eye-rolling from Dean. 

“Hush. I don’t want you aggravating your injury again.”

“Hey! I only did that a few times.”

Roman smiled and bumped his shoulder against Dean’s, walking alongside him to the car. He was so happy and excited, he couldn’t help but occasionally stop and scent Dean, trying to push his own pheromones into Dean. They finally got in the rental car, Dean in the passenger seat, and Roman driving. 

“Shocked you didn’t make Seth come along so he’d have to drive.”

“Trust me, it’s better that he and Finn have as much alone time as possible right now.”

“Yeah?”

“Finn’s about to go into heat. It’s the first one since they mated, so they’re gonna be going wild.”

Dean hummed. 

“I knew I smelled something different on you.”

Roman blushed. He and Finn had grown closer, as did most of the omegas on the roster, and since Finn was in pre-heat, he was very affectionate, and not only with Seth. He had also wanted to comfort Roman during his lonely stint, cuddling up to him, both of them quietly purring to each other. 

“You know how it is before heats. I still remember my cousin telling me about how Shawn wouldn’t let go of anyone before his heats, until his alpha came and got him.”

Roman noticed the pout on Dean’s face; he probably wasn’t keen on hearing anything about Hunter, since they had a small argument before Dean went on leave. Roman himself didn’t really care about Hunter or his partners right now. He reached a hand over to rest on Dean’s, squeezing it.

“How do you feel?”

Dean squeezed back.

“Not too bad. I feel all healed up, I’m not really worried about it.”

Roman drove them to the hotel, having a blessed night off where they didn’t have to work. Seth and Finn both did, so he and Dean had a good few hours to themselves at the hotel. The two pairs had started sharing rooms for the time being, wanting to save money and time. Dean set his bags down next to Roman’s, and did a set of stretches before finally leaning his head back and sighing. Roman watched it all, sitting on the bed, eyes trained on his alpha’s body as he stretched and moved. He licked his lips and squeezed his legs together. Dean noticed, and grinned. He stalked towards the bed, crawling up it until he was on top of Roman, leaning down and scenting Roman thoroughly. 

Roman shivered at the low growl that escaped Dean’s throat, responding with a quiet whine. Dean licked at his neck, knocking Roman’s legs apart to settle between them. 

“God, I missed you, I missed this, I fucking love you so much.”

“Love you too, Dean. We-we have some time alone, tonight, if you wanna…”

“You’re goddamn right I want to. I haven’t had you in two months, I’m fuckin’ dying here, Ro.”

“Mm, fuck, me too, Dean, I missed you being inside me-haven’t even barely fucking touched myself, haven’t had the time-”

Dean pulled up and nuzzled Roman’s nose, finally pressing his lips to Roman’s, after so long apart. Roman damn near sobbed into the kiss, hands coming up to cup Dean’s face, rubbing his fingertips over the rough stubble. He could feel how much Dean had missed him in his kiss, and it made him want his alpha all that much more. Dean broke the kiss, eyes shut tight and forehead pressed against Roman’s. 

“Can I eat you out, please? I’m gonna go fuckin’ crazy if I don’t get my mouth on you soon.”

“Fucking hell, Dean, please-”

Dean quickly, and lacking grace, shuffled down to pull Roman’s jeans and boxers off, stumbling a little as he tossed them off the bed. Roman loved that, that there was no pressure to be perfect in bed between them, and he spread his legs farther, sitting up to pull his shirt and bra off. He wanted Dean to get a good, long look at his body, completely and comfortably bare. Roman had had partners before-and he knew Dean had similar experiences-that had made him feel unattractive and unsafe in moments like this, but he and Dean had never had that problem. He assumed it was because their relationship was built on the foundation of a strong, loving friendship. 

Roman watched as Dean took a moment to look at him, eyes roaming over Roman’s muscular form. Roman grinned and nudged Dean with his knee. 

“Hey, c’mon, we ain’t got all day.”

Dean blushed, laying on his front between Roman’s legs and rubbing at the soft, wet skin of his vulva. He inhaled, Roman catching the shiver that ran through Dean’s entire body. He loved knowing that his alpha loved his scent so much, loved him so much. Dean leaned in that last little bit, kissing at Roman’s cunt, licking at the slit and tasting Roman’s slick for the first time in far too long. Roman gasped, breathing heavily. He needed this, he needed his alpha touching him and he just needed Dean.

Roman felt Dean moan against him, and felt warmth spread through his whole body. He knew that this was one of Dean’s favorite things, eating Roman out. The alpha loved making Roman feel good, he loved putting his own pleasure aside to satisfy his omega. Dean had always liked to switch in bed, and Roman took full advantage of that, usually being the one to decide which route any given night took.

Though he did love the nights when Dean would just barge in and take charge. They were rare, as Dean was usually too laid back for that, but still.

Dean pressed his face closer to Roman’s cunt, moaning almost non-stop, and he sucked at Roman’s clit, laving his tongue over it, and Roman threw his head back. His back arched and he groaned, hips working in little back-and-forth motions against Dean’s face.

“Oh! Oh my God, Dean-please, Dean, I-fuck-”

He couldn’t think straight, the feeling of his alpha finally shoving his tongue into his cunt blanking his mind. Dean kept at him intently, licking deeper into Roman, bumping his nose against Roman’s clit. It was all so much and so hot, Dean’s arms wrapped under his thighs, keeping him close. Roman shut his eyes and let his mouth drop open, one hand going down to grip at Dean’s hair, the other holding one of the alpha’s hands.

“Please-ohmyGod-Dean, Dean-I’m gonna come-fuck-make me come, baby, make-fuck!”

Dean growled against him and that was it, Roman gasped and screamed, his cunt tightening around Dean’s tongue. 

Roman came back to himself after a few moments, to the feeling of Dean nuzzling and kissing at his tits. It made him smile; Dean was very much a chest man, and he loved Roman’s heavy tits. He laid his head on Roman’s chest and sighed. Roman could feel the alpha smiling against his skin. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, purring happily. They were both happy to lay together for a while, cuddling and purring together. Dean looked up at Roman and smiled, the soft, sleepy smile that Roman adored.

“Can I fuck you now?”

That shocked a laugh out of Roman, and he nodded, still laughing. His alpha was so blunt. Dean grinned and sat up on his knees, pulling his shirt off, Roman reaching up to run his hands over Dean’s chest. He squeezed Dean’s firm pecs, traces the lines of his abdomen, down to his hips. Roman slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down Dean’s legs, letting Dean do the rest of the work to get undressed. He saw Dean pull a condom out of his pocket before kicking his jeans away, and felt a twinge of disappointment. It must have shown on his face, because Dean frowned a little.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just…”

“You want me to go bare, don’t you?”

Roman sighed through his nose, and averted his eyes. Dean sighed and got back between Roman’s legs, but not doing anything.

“Ro, we agreed-”

“I know, I know, and I still want that, it just-I’ve been thinking about it a lot-can we talk about this later, please?”

Dean frowned harder, and he grabbed one of Roman’s hands, gently holding it. 

“Yeah. If you’re wanting something else, we need to talk about that.”

Roman looked at their joined hands and nodded, before tugging on Dean’s hand a little. 

“Okay. I want you, right now, in any way I can have you.”

That brought a smile back to Dean’s face, and the alpha leaned down to give Roman a deep, long kiss. One of his hands snuck between Roman’s legs, fingering his still-slick and still-slack cunt, and Roman licked at Dean’s lips. 

“Fuck, don’t be a tease-”

Dean kissed Roman and grinned, biting at his lips. He sat back and tore the condom open, rolling it over his thick, hard cock. Roman’s mouth watered at the sight, and he reached down between his legs, rubbing his clit, arching his hips forward. 

“C’mon, Dean, been waiting for my alpha for months, I need you-”

Dean’s jaw went slack as he finally, slowly pushed into Roman, watching where they joined with half-lidded eyes. 

“Fuck-God, Ro, fucking missed you-missed this-fuck-”

Dean thrusted into him in one long, slow, even movement, filling him full. Roman whined, unable to settle his hands anywhere. 

“Oh-oh God, Dean-”

“Ro-not gonna last long, baby-”

Roman nodded and rolled his hips, encouraging the alpha to move. Dean gripped Roman’s thighs, lifting his legs to change the angle. Roman felt a calm settle in him at finally having his alpha as close as possible again. He relaxed, laying back and sighing when Dean finally began to move. The alpha set an even, quick pace, not willing to draw it out too long. Dean wasn’t a huge fan of slow sex anyway, and combined with having not had his omega in weeks, Roman knew this wasn’t going to last long. 

It’d be damn good, though. 

Dean grunted, snarling and growling as he sped up his hips, arms wrapping more fully around Roman’s thick thighs. 

“Fuck-goddamn, Roman-feels so fucking good, love you so fucking much-”

“Dean-Dean!”

Roman cried out as his orgasm shocked through him, pleasant electricity through his body, and he watched Dean snarl again, hips losing rhythm until he stilled. Roman could feel Dean’s cock twitching and pulsing inside him. The alpha stayed inside him until he was finished, pulling out gently and tossing the condom in the little trash bin near the bed. He collapsed on top of Roman and snuggled close to him, kissing at his neck and scenting him. Roman brought one hand up to thread through Dean’s hair, scratching at his scalp. 

“Mm. Missed that. Love when you do that.”

Roman smiled. He knew Dean loved having his head scratched, and he kept at it, both of them purring again. 

“Ro?”

“Hm?”

“I brought the strap-on.”

Roman quirked an eyebrow up, looking down at Dean, who was grinning up at him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, Ro, you know how much I’ve been fucking craving that?”

“Mmm. Can only imagine, babe.”

Roman hadn’t been very shocked to find out that Dean liked to bottom. The main thing Dean cared about during sex was having fun and feeling good, and he didn’t care how he achieved those goals. He knew most alphas would be shy about that, but God if Roman hadn’t loved the first time Dean got on his hands and knees in front of him and begged to get fucked. Dean had told Roman once how even the alphas Dean had fucked had thought it was weird how quickly Dean was willing to bottom or be submissive.

Roman loved his alpha.

“Hey, what was up with the condom thing earlier?”

Oh. Yeah. That. Roman exhaled through his nose again, frowning. 

“It’s...not a big deal, Dean.”

Dean lifted his head up, clearly not happy with that answer. He sat cross-legged on the bed, looking intently at Roman. 

“Don’t do that, man, come on. We talk to each other, not that stupid secret shit.”

Roman sighed and sat up, knees pulled up to his chest.

“I-I’ve been sharing a room with Finn and Seth for weeks, and I guess….it’s making me think about being mated.”

Dean’s eyes widened a bit and he made a soft noise. 

“Oh. That’s...oh.”

Roman tried not to feel hurt.

“If you don’t want to, I-we don’t have to mate, but-if we did, I-I wouldn’t want to use protection. I wanna have it all with you, Dean.”

“I want that, too, Roman, but-if we’re gonna mate, I have to use protection. You can’t be on birth control if we mate, and-we agreed that we didn’t want to have kids yet, but if we fuck bareback during your heat-”

“I know, I know, and-I wanna mate more than I care about using protection. If that’s what we have to do, then that’s okay, cause-fuck, I wanna be mated. I want to be your omega in every way. I’m so tired of alphas coming up and acting like assholes to me just because-”

“Hey, wait, people are giving you problems?”

Roman blushed and turned his head away. 

“...Since you left, there’s been a few-a couple of alphas in the locker room-”

The growl that came deep from Dean’s chest made Roman feel very loved.

“What? I’m gonna fucking kill them-who’s been doing it?”

“Dean, don’t be like that. I took care of it. It was fucking exhausting, but-Hunter caught it while it was happening and he and Steph cracked down on it. It doesn’t happen anymore. And I stood up for myself every damn time, I don’t always need a protector.”

Dean frowned, pouted really, and looked down at his lap. His voice was very soft. 

“I know, Roman, and-you know I don’t buy into that shit, about how we’re ‘supposed to be’. I-I love you, though, and you know I get...kinda crazy about things like that. I don’t like thinking about things or people hurting you.”

Roman looked at his alpha, and shifted until he was in front of him. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against Dean’s and rubbing, scenting him. He purred softly, licking at Dean’s cheek and temple.

“I love you, too, Dean. I know you think that way out of love, and it means a lot to me. But you know I’ve had problems with that shit before.”

Dean nodded, licking Roman back and giving him a very sweet Eskimo kiss.

“I’m trying, Ro. I’m trying to keep it in check, cause I don’t wanna be that person, that kind of alpha.”

“And you’re not, Dean, I know that.”

Dean looked Roman in the eyes, reaching up and cupping his cheeks. 

“I wanna mate, too. I still think using protection is the right thing to do, but...if that changes before your heat hits, we can talk about it again.”

Roman almost wanted to cry with joy, and he knocked Dean back onto the mattress with the force of his kiss. He kept kissing Dean, smiling until his cheeks hurt. Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around Roman, reaching down to fondle his ass. 

“Finn and Seth are gonna be gone for a while longer, Dean…”

Dean squeezed his ass and grinned. 

“I’ll get the strap on.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seth and finn have fun, roman and dean talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this honest to god was meant to be a ballins-centric chapter. i swear. but then this just happened. it's mostly smut, anyway though so who cares :p

Dean was grinning non-stop, happy to have finally gotten back in the ring. He really hated not working, but his spot had gone over great, and he finally got to start wrestling again tomorrow night. He made his way to the alpha locker room, happy to see Seth there. The other alpha spotted him and grinned, coming up to Dean and playfully headbutting him. It was a typical alpha greeting, and Dean and Seth had been doing it for years. 

“Hey, man, that was fucking awesome.”

“Thanks. You and Finn’s match was a fucking masterpiece, dude.”

Seth threw an arm around Dean’s shoulders and walked with him, sitting on the bench while Dean pulled his shirt off. He dug around for a new one, planning to take a shower at the hotel. He found one of Roman’s, and smiled, rubbing the fabric. It smelled strongly of the omega and he pulled it on, the fabric looser on his smaller frame. He glanced to the side, and caught the odd look Seth gave him.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Seth.”

“Dean.”

“What?”

“Are you and Roman okay?”

Dean turned to face Seth and tilted his head. 

“....Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Seth, we’re fucking fine.”

His tone made Seth look angry.

“Calm your shit, Ambrose. I’m not saying you guys are fucking doomed. Finn and Roman talked and I overheard some of it. Roman said you guys are gonna mate.”

Dean blushed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“We are. We agreed to it the other night.”

“Roman also said you guys had a little argument.”

Dean sighed, sitting on the bench next to Seth, and letting his shoulders drop. Seth was one of his best friends, and he knew he was going to end up telling him sooner or later.

“We agreed that I’d wear a condom during his heat, but...I don’t think he wants that.”

“Oh. So…..don’t?”

“Seth, me and Roman agreed when we got together that we’d use protection and birth control. Neither of us wants to have kids yet. But I know that if we fuck on his heat with nothing like that, then it’s gonna happen, and-I wouldn’t know what to do.”

Seth was quiet for a moment. 

“Do you think he wants to get pregnant, or do you think he just wants to feel you come inside him?”

Dean thought about that. Roman hadn’t expressed an interest in having a baby, just that he didn’t want Dean to wear a condom. He knew that mating bare was the traditional way to do it-using condoms or contraception didn’t make the mating any less effective, but he knew they ran the risk of Roman having a post-heat period where his moods would be unstable.

“I...yeah, actually, I think that’s it. He didn’t say he wanted to get pregnant.”

Dean cleared his throat and shifted a little. 

“Did you wear...when you and Finn?”

“Nope. I didn’t want to, and neither did Finn. We agreed to it, just like you and Roman agreed to. But you know me and Finn work differently than you two.”

Dean nodded. Finn and Seth were a very ‘stereotypical’ alpha/omega couple. Seth was dominant, possessive, protective, a little controlling. Finn was submissive and wanted to be controlled. Didn’t stop Finn from taking the piss out of Seth on many occasions, which brought Dean a great amount of joy. It was always funny seeing his buddy get knocked down a peg, especially by his mate. 

“Dean, for what it’s worth, I think the only thing you two can do is keep talking about it. You guys are good about that, and I think you’ll figure something out. And trust me, mating….it’s worth it.”

Dean smiled at the fond, loving look on Seth’s face when he said that. He knew mating would be, if only because of how clearly it fulfilled Seth and Finn’s lives. 

“Let’s go get Roman and Finn.”

\---

Dean and Seth had found the two omegas as they usually were after matches in the locker room: cuddling and purring for each other, Finn happily snuggled in Roman’s arms. Dean and Seth were both happy that their omegas were so close. They all were, and Roman had stood and bumped his head against Seth’s before standing at Dean’s side. The ride to the hotel was calm, but fun, Seth in his normal spot in the driver’s seat, Finn in the front next to him. Dean and Roman sat in the back, taking turns kicking at Seth’s seat. 

They stopped for food before heading to the hotel, Roman and Dean jumping into the shower together. 

Seth laid back on his and Finn’s bed, watching as his mate got their food out of the bag and changed his clothes. He rolled onto his side, leaning on one elbow and kissing Finn’s thigh. He looked up and saw his omega blushing. Finn was so cute, Seth couldn’t help but nibble on the pale skin a little. He inhaled, eyes rolling back a little.

“Seth, Roman and Dean are here.”

“Mhm.”

“So whatever you’re thinking of doing, don’t.”

Seth pouted and looked up at Finn, kissing the bare skin in front of him again. 

“Come on, sweetheart, they won’t mind if we have a little fun.”

Finn smiled, reaching down and gripping Seth’s chin.

“After we eat, love.”

Seth sat up and cuddled up against Finn’s side while they ate. He hand-fed some of it to Finn, nuzzling him and purring. He loved taking care of his omega. Roman and Dean finally got out of the shower, tangling themselves on their own bed. Seth grinned and rubbed Finn’s side. He looked at the other couple.

“You guys mind if me and Finn have some fun?”

“Seth!”

Dean and Roman both shrugged. Roman stretched and settled under the covers, Dean joining him. 

“We were gonna go to sleep, so have at it.”

“Well, Ro was gonna sleep, I was gonna watch.”

Roman elbowed Dean in the side, and Finn blushed. He’d never done anything in front of others until he got with Seth, who was very much an exhibitionist. Dean being quite the voyeur, it all worked out when they shared a room. Dean and Roman both settled into bed, arms around each other, quietly talking. Seth laid on his back on the bed, raising an eyebrow. 

“C’mon, honey. Get to it.”

Finn grinned and bit his lip, shifting until he was at Seth’s hip, tugging his sweats down to get at Seth’s cock. Finn whined, licking a long stripe up the shaft, sucking the head into his mouth. 

“Fuck, baby, that’s it-”

There was a wolfwhistle from the other bed, and Seth laughed, and laughed again when he heard Roman quietly say ‘shut up, Dean’. He relaxed and threaded the fingers of one hand through Finn’s short hair. He didn’t force Finn’s head down, just petted him while Finn worked his mouth down Seth’s cock. Seth moaned, and quirked an eyebrow up at the sound of a quiet moan coming from the other bed. Finn looked up at him, mouth still around his cock, curious. The lights were off, Roman had turned them off before he and Dean had laid down, but through the little bit of light coming through the window, Seth could make out movements on the other bed.

The moaning voice sounded suspiciously like Dean. 

Seth was impressed. Roman and Dean weren’t quite into showing off like Seth was, but he caught a whiff of his friends’ pheromones, and growled. He looked back down at his omega and gripped Finn’s hair, tapping his thumb on Finn’s forehead twice and waiting for a tap on his thigh. Once he felt it, he growled again and cupped Finn’s head on either side, thrusting into his omega’s mouth. He couldn’t help wanting to do a bit more now; couples in the same room like this tended to get….competitive.

Seth fucked Finn’s mouth, keeping one hand on the back of his head to force him all the way down on his cock. Finn whimpered around him, throat tightening up. Seth pulled him off by his hair and dragged him up to kiss him, tasting his cock on Finn’s tongue. He pushed Finn to lay on his front, tapping on Finn’s hips until he raised his ass in the air. Seth leaned down and bit at Finn’s neck and shoulders, mounting him easily. Finn was smaller than him just enough so that they fit perfectly together. He thrusted forward, getting his cock into Finn after a few tries, and letting his hips work. The sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, and he looked over at the other couple in the dark.

Roman was clearly riding Dean, his larger frame moving up and down, and he could almost make out Dean covering his own mouth.

Finn whined, shaking his hips, getting Seth’s attention back where it belonged. Seth grinned and worked his hips harder, pounding into Finn’s soaked cunt, panting and savoring the sounds of his omega whining over and over, all those sweet little noises putting Seth in a near-rut mindset. He listened to the sounds of his friends, Roman’s deep, breathless voice, Dean quietly begging to come, and Seth leaned down, biting into Finn’s neck-not near his mating scar-and felt Finn shiver and tighten around him, slick gushing out against his cock. Seth’s knot was half-formed, and he buried himself deep as he came, seeding his omega the way he knew Finn needed. 

Seth gently licked at where he’d broken Finn’s skin, shifting them onto their sides, facing the other bed. He didn’t pull out, wanting his half-knot to go down first. He’d come at least a little more, and wanted all of it to go directly where it would do the most good. He groomed Finn and they watched the two figures in the dark, listening to the sounds of Roman and Dean making love.

\---

Seth woke up the next morning, bleary and tired and still buried inside his omega. Finn hadn’t moved all night, and he was still sleeping peacefully. Seth purred; nothing made him feel better than knowing his omega was happy. His sweet mate, his beautiful mate. Seth couldn’t wait to finally get Finn pregnant. Seth had never felt such a fucking drive to breed like he did with Finn, but he supposed that was the magic of being mated. 

The lights weren’t on, but he could see that Dean was sitting up, Roman curled up on him like...well, Seth would say like a housecat, but Roman seemed more properly compared to a tiger or lion. 

“Morning.”

“Good morning.”

Seth grinned. 

“You and Roman have fun last night?”

Dean huffed out a quiet laugh, his omega shifting a little on his chest because of the movement. Dean petted his hand over Roman’s hair until he settled. 

“Yeah, we did. Don’t even have to ask about you and Finn.”

Seth closed his eyes again, enjoying the warmth and softness of the morning. It was a full day of traveling for them ahead, and Seth was anticipating having to do most of the driving. Roman would insist on taking the wheel for a little while, but Dean was happy not to drive, and they had a rule about Finn driving.

“Hey, Seth?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you and Finn maybe go out for breakfast? I...I need to talk to Roman about something.”

The tone instantly worried Seth, but he trusted his friend and wanted to make him happy. Seth started nuzzling at Finn’s shoulder, purring and nudging him until he stirred. 

“Hey, c’mon, gotta get up, sweetie. Gonna get up for me, angel?”

Finn blinked his big, gorgeous eyes open and nodded. Finn wasn’t a morning person, but as long as Seth loved on him and fed him and he got some goddamn coffee, he was good to go. Seth led Finn to the bathroom, and got the shower going. They usually showered in the morning, while their roommates took it at night. Seth got in first, letting the water and the heat relax him and wake him up. He felt arms go around his back soon after, and smiled.

“Hey, sweetie.”

“Mmm.”

“Still sleepy?”

“Mhm.”

Seth turned around in Finn’s arms, kissing him, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Aw, baby, I hope you’re not too sleepy for breakfast. Dean asked us to go out so he and Roman can talk.”

Finn whined, also worried, but Seth was quick to lick at his mating scar, the whines shifting in tone from concern to arousal. Seth grinned, sucking at the scar, stimulating the gland under it a bit. Finn rocked his hips against Seth and grabbed one of his hands, guiding it between his legs. Seth whined, cock dripping when he felt how slick Finn’s thighs were.

“Fuck, baby, you’re fucking leaking, how close are you to heat?”

“M-fuck-about-about a week-it’s-it’s never felt like this-”

“Mhm, that’s cause you’re aching to get pregnant, honey, your body needs it.”

Finn nodded and Seth slipped two fingers into him, rubbing up in a little circle, letting his palm press tight against Finn’s clit until he felt Finn’s hips start to move, the omega bouncing on his toes a little, whimpering. Seth sucked at his neck harder, wrapping one arm around Finn’s waist and lifting him up. Finn moaned, Seth knew his omega loved it when he showed off his strength.

“C’mon, baby, come for me, come for me, sweetheart-”

Finn moaned, throwing his head back against the tile, his cunt tightening around Seth’s fingers. He gently lowered Finn to the ground, positioning the omega to kneel. Seth wrapped his fingers around his cock, getting it covered in Finn’s slick, the fingers of his other hand tight in Finn’s hair. He stroked himself off, feeling his muscles tense before he shot his load across his omega’s face. 

“Fuck-fuck, fuck-Finn, God, you look beautiful-wish I could parade you around like that-”

And he did, he wanted to cover his omega in his seed and walk him around so that everyone knew without a doubt who Finn belonged to.

Finn grinned up at him, much more awake now. He stood, with Seth’s help, and they finished showering. They didn’t get dressed until they were back in the room; the four of them weren’t shy about changing clothes in front of each other. Dean and Roman were still laying in bed, but Roman was awake now, head still pillowed comfortably on Dean’s chest. Finn got dressed and walked over, bumping heads with Roman, a quiet, simple show of solidarity with the other omega. Seth grabbed his wallet and the keys and wrapped an arm around Finn’s waist, leading him to the car. Seth glanced over his shoulder and nodded at Dean, who nodded back.

\---

Dean swallowed as the door shut, and looked down at the head of thick, long hair. He loved Roman’s hair. It was so beautiful and long and he could brush it for days. He leaned down and pressed his nose against Roman’s hair, inhaling deeply.

“Mm. Like when you do that, alpha.”

Dean grinned against Roman’s scalp. 

“Yeah? I like doing it, omega.”

Roman purred-which Dean also loved, Roman’s purr was much deeper than his own-and Dean started petting him again. 

“Roman? You up for a talk?”

Roman sat up, Dean mourning the loss of warmth, and Roman looked worried.

“Yeah, I guess. What’s up?”

“It’s...about the other night, when I came back.”

“Oh.”

Roman shifted to sit next to Dean against the headboard. 

“So...what about it?”

Dean took a deep breath.

“I’ve been thinking-I mean, I still think if we don’t use protection during your heat, it’ll end up with you pregnant and neither of us knowing what to do. But-I mean. I was thinking maybe before then, while you’re still on birth control….we could try it without the condom.”

Dean turned his head to look fully at Roman, and the omega’s eyes were wide. 

“Oh. You-really? I-I mean-I’d like that, but are you sure? I don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

Dean reached up and pulled Roman close by his hair, rubbing his stubbled cheek over Roman’s face, growling a little as he scented him.

“It’ll put my scent in you deep. No one could argue that you were mine after that, and...I wanna make you happy, Rome. I love you. I want to do things for you that will make you happy. And-fuck, maybe...I still need time to think about it, but...maybe it’d be okay to go bare during your heat.”

He pulled back, looking at Roman’s glazed over eyes. He could smell Roman’s slick in the air, and Dean inhaled it, growling again. Roman licked his lips and whined, and Dean could see his hips working a little, trying to get some friction. Dean kept his hand in Roman’s hair and tugged on it, until Roman’s head was in Dean’s lap.

“Seth got blown last night, think it’s only fair I get a little of that action, too. Go on, Rome.”

Roman nodded, not arguing or resisting. They usually didn’t go this deep this fast, and even when they did, it was usually the other way around-Dean was one of those alphas that liked to submit to his omega, and, well, who wouldn’t, with Roman? Roman tugged Dean’s boxers down, immediately licking at his cock, sucking the head into his mouth and whining. Dean reached down and brushed all of Roman’s hair to one side with his hand. One of his favorite things when Roman used his mouth was the prime opportunity to grab at that gorgeous head of hair. 

“Fuck, yes, Roman, keep going, baby-fuck, so fucking good-”

Roman looked up at him, eyes still glassy and happy. Roman easily let his throat open for Dean, and Dean gently pushed Roman’s head down until his cock was buried as deep as Roman could take it. He started thrusting a little, keeping Roman’s head down, until he felt Roman squeeze his thigh. Dean let the omega pull off, resting his head against Dean, kissing at the side of his cock.

“Fuck, Dean, I missed sucking your dick so fucking much-”

His voice was rough, throat probably a bit sore, and Dean grinned. He pushed Roman’s hair out of the way of his face again, and his lovely omega looked up at him with a smile. Dean petted him, giving him a little while to catch his breath. Roman had never had much stamina for deep-throating, but Dean didn’t mind. 

“Dean? Can we-could we do it bare right now? I’ve wanted your come inside me for years, Dean, I need it-”

“Well, I don’t see how I can say no to that.”

Dean moved Roman until he was on his back, laying with his legs spread. He considered Roman for a minute, the omega letting Dean look at him. He pulled Roman’s shorts off and tossed them over his shoulder, looking at his beautiful bare body. 

“How do you feel about taking it on your hands and knees?”

Roman nodded, moving into position. They generally only did it like this when they were both feeling particularly desperate, and Dean supposed there was some of that feeling now. He kneeled behind Roman, running his hands up and down Roman’s broad, muscled back. God, he loved his omega. He was so strong and beautiful, and Dean could never believe how lucky he was. He slid a finger into Roman easily, Roman was slick and loose with arousal already, and Dean crooked his finger up, knowing that would hit just the spot that Roman needed. He heard Roman’s whine muffled against the pillow, and grinned. 

“You ready? You absolutely sure about this?”

Roman nodded, leaning up on his elbows and looking over his shoulder at Dean. 

“I’m sure...are you?”

Dean didn’t even find himself hesitating before he answered.

“Yes. I’m sure, baby. I want this.”

Dean grabbed his cock in one hand, the other firmly holding Roman’s hip. He rubbed his cock against Roman’s slit a few times, gasping at the sensation of Roman’s slick on his bare cock for the first time. It felt amazing, and he took another deep breath before guiding his cock into Roman. 

“Oh my God-”

Dean liked sex with protection, he always had. He’d had unprotected sex a few times, but it had never once felt as good as this did, right here with Roman. He thrusted forward, slowly, savoring it, until his hips were flush with Roman. He tossed his head back, just...taking a moment to feel it. 

Roman whined and rolled his hips, and Dean felt himself pressing against Roman’s cervix with no barrier for the first time, and he had to bite his lip. There was a part of him that felt that and wanted so badly to breed Roman, knot him until he had no choice but to get pregnant, but Dean suppressed it. He started thrusting slowly, eyes rolling back at the feeling of Roman’s soft, hot, wet inner walls dragging over him over and over. Dean leaned forward, shifting his legs until he had more leverage and his chest was pressed to Roman’s back. He knew Roman liked to be mounted properly like this, and he wanted Roman to enjoy this. Dean sped up the pace of his hips, fucking into Roman hard. 

“God-fuck, fuck, Ro-”

“Dean-Dean!”

Roman’s voice almost never reached such a high pitch, and that only drove Dean to fuck him harder.  He could feel some of his more instinctual drives thrumming in his head, he could feel his mating gland start to ache. He thought he was gonna end up in rut for a minute, until he felt Roman reach back and find his hand, squeezing it. 

“D-Dean, c’mon, come on, come in me, please, I need it-I need you, I need you so bad-please-”

Dean felt the lowest, deepest growl he’d ever made in his life and he pressed his hips forward, snapping them against Roman hard for the last few thrusts, the sensations finally overwhelming him. He felt Roman come, too, the omega screaming against the pillow. Dean roared, emptying into Roman for real for the first time. He was sure he blacked out for a moment, collapsing against Roman, belatedly realizing his knot had started to form. Roman whimpered, rocking his hips down, trying to get Dean’s knot inside him. It wasn’t full enough to properly catch, but Dean pressed closer anyway, staying inside Roman, pumping him full of another round of come. He moved them gently until they were laying on their sides, spooned up behind Roman, holding him around his waist and nuzzling the back of his neck. Dean was panting, still excited from the experience. Hell, he was still hard.

“Fuck-fuck, Ro, thought I was gonna pop my fuckin’ knot-fucking Christ, babe-”

“You almost did, I can feel it. You’ve never knotted me before, so...I was kind of hoping….”

Dean smiled. He had never knotted Roman-not that he didn’t want to. Of course he wanted to knot him, keep Roman tied to him for however long it would last, pump him full of come until he couldn’t take it. And he had formed a full knot or even a half-knot many times with Roman, but he’d never kept them locked. The first time he had a full knot was when he bottomed to Roman for the first time, which had been possibly one of the most excited Dean had ever seen his omega be. 

“I promise I’ll knot you on your heat, babe. Do you know when it’ll come up?”

Roman sighed, snuggling back against Dean. 

“Hm...my last one was in spring, so probably a month or so? It usually comes around Halloween.”

“Hey, does that mean we can wear costumes when we mate?”

“No.”

“Just a mask-”

“Dean.”   
Dean grinned and rocked his hips forward a little, his half-knot having finally gone down and his cock soft. He pulled out, sitting up and holding Roman’s legs apart, watching just a little bit of come leak out. 

“Hey, cut it out, I’m trying not to lose any.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. Wanna feel it in me for days.”

Dean laid down on top of Roman, kissing up his chest, stopping at his tits, fondling them and nuzzling them. Roman nudged at him until Dean came up to kiss him on the lips. He felt Roman’s hands on his head, gripping at his hair, and he grinned. He pulled away, just a bit, eyes still closed and close enough to kiss Roman again.

“Wanna go again?”

\---

Seth and Finn held hands as they walked into the restaurant. It was a big chain one, but that was fine by them. They were seated fairly fast, too, thankfully. They sat next to each other, Finn between the wall of the booth and Seth. Seth liked that, it felt like he was protecting his omega. He ordered for Finn when the waitress came, Finn happily, and somewhat sleepily cuddling up against Seth’s side. The waitress was an alpha, and he could tell she thought the display was cute. Seth tightened his arm around Finn’s waist once she was gone, kissing Finn on the forehead.

“How you feeling, sweet pea?”   
“Mm. ‘m okay. Worried.”

“About Roman and Dean?”

“Yeah. I just….what if something’s wrong?”

“I don’t think that’s it. And if there is, Dean and Roman will talk it through. They communicate better than anyone I’ve ever seen, and if one of them is upset, they’ll figure it out.”

Finn frowned, and Seth held him tighter. HIs sweet omega, all Finn wanted was for the people around him to be happy.

“Aw, honey. It’ll be okay.”

Finn looked up at Seth and tucked his head against Seth’s neck. Seth purred for him, letting Finn be as close as he needed until the food came. Seth picked up Finn’s fork and cut off a piece of pancake for him, and held it up to Finn’s mouth.

“Go on, honey, eat.”

Finn blushed, but took the food, letting Seth feed him for a while before taking over. They ate mostly quietly, occasionally talking. Seth finished first, and leaned back. When the waitress came back, he ordered some stuff to go, so Roman and Dean could eat, too. Finn got extra coffee, and after paying, they were on their way. Once they were back to the room, they walked in to see Roman and Dean cuddled up even closer than when they left. Both of them looked extremely pleased, and their pheromones were permeating the room. Finn raised an eyebrow, and Seth grinned. 

“Oh. So that’s why you wanted some time alone.”

Dean just smiled at him, squeezing Roman tight. Roman hadn’t even said anything, just pressed his face closer to Dean’s chest. Seth did make a face at that; it was odd for his friend to act that way, but there wasn’t any distress scents coming off of him. Just happy ones. Seth shrugged and started gathering up his stuff. 

“We gotta be on the road soon. We brought you guys some food.”

Dean leaned down and whispered in Roman’s ear, and Roman reluctantly sat up. Seth had Finn hand them the food, hoping Finn’s mellow scent would help keep things calm. Dean smiled up at him-it was honestly the happiest Seth had seen the other alpha in a while-and started hand-feeding Roman his breakfast, the omega staying silent, holding onto Dean. 

Seth was gonna ask about that later. 

Once they’d both eaten and gotten dressed, they started packing up the car. Finn led Roman outside to the car while Seth and Dean checked over the room and headed to the lobby. 

“So….what actually happened?”

“We tried out fucking bareback.”

Seth stopped in his tracks.

“Really? I thought you guys had decided-”

“We still have, but….I don’t know. I don’t know, Seth, I have a month until his heat and a lot to think about.”

“That’s probably why he was acting so quiet, huh?”

“Yeah. He said he was kinda….overwhelmed. We fucked a couple of times.”

Seth laughed and finished checking out. The person at the desk had heard Dean say that, a blush coming to her cheeks. They both thanked her before leaving, and Dean climbed into the backseat with Roman, the omega cuddling up to him immediately. Finn smiled at the two in the backseat, and leaned in to kiss Seth on the cheek. 

“We all ready to go?”

A chorus of ‘yes’s, and Seth started them on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Finn whimpered, holding his arms around his middle. Tears fell down his cheeks and Seth covered him with his body and growled at the front seat. 

“Drive  _ faster _ .”

Roman glanced in the rearview mirror, noticing Dean’s hands gripping the seat and the door until Roman was a little worried they’d break.

“I’m going as fast as-”

“Go faster, then!”

Seth barked the order at him, his voice deeper than usual, and Roman squeezed his thighs together. Between the pheromones in the air and Seth taking that tone, he couldn’t help but shiver. Dean noticed and raised an eyebrow, smirking. It was nice that  _ he _ could stay so calm right now.

Finn’s heat had hit, in the middle of them driving to their next destination. It always got into the height of it at the worst times. Roman’s still wouldn’t hit for a few weeks, but God, being around Finn and Seth made it hard to control himself. Roman was driving them to one of the heat shelters nearby so that Seth and Finn could be somewhere safe; there were plenty pretty much everywhere, and they were series of cabins or small houses where mated couples or single omegas could go to spend their heat. 

“We’re almost there, guys, just-hold on.”

Roman had to be the one to speak. If Seth heard another alpha’s voice, he’d likely get possessive, and Roman had seen Seth defending Finn before. It wasn’t pretty. He didn’t want that to happen between his friend and his lover. 

They reached a shelter thankfully quickly and Seth pulled Finn out of the backseat, carrying him inside. He made quite the sight; hair loose and wet, hoodie unzipped and showing off his bare chest, his omega literally held up in his arms. Roman glanced at Dean and ducked his head down. He felt a hand on the back of his head as they stood at the trunk, getting Seth and Finn’s bags. 

“Hey.”   
“Y-yeah?”

Dean massaged the base of his skull, gently but deeply, and Roman felt his limbs go a bit limp. 

“You feeling okay? This wasn’t too much?”

Roman shook his head. 

“No, I’m good. I just...there’s a lot of feelings and smells, and-”

“I’ll take care of you, Ro. I’ll take care of you.”

Roman purred and quickly pressed himself to his alpha, scenting him. He purred lower when Dean reciprocated, and they brought the bags to the front desk. The clerk-a nice beta-gave them the number of the cabin Seth had already carried Finn to. They dropped the bags off in the small sitting room, and Roman poked his head through the door. Seth had already torn Finn’s clothes off, and he looked up and took a deep breath.

“H-hey, Rom-Roman.”

“We-we dropped everything off. Call us if you need anything.”

Seth went back to manhandling Finn, and Roman left, grabbing Dean by the hand and leading him back to the car. He wanted his alpha to take care of him. Dean knew just what he’d need.

\---

Finn whimpered, and Seth raised his head from between his thighs. He’d been going at Finn’s cunt for an hour, and Finn had lost track of how many orgasms he’d had. His whole body felt loose and warm and Seth’s face was covered in his slick. He would smell like Finn for  _ weeks _ . Finn let out a weak moan. 

“Seth-alpha, please-God, I need to be bred-”

Seth growled, eyes dark and he dipped his head back down between his thighs, sucking up the slick all over his cunt. Finn cried out and pushed at Seth’s head, trying to get him to stop. Seth finally moved up Finn’s body, getting his lips on Finn’s mating scar, scraping his teeth over it, not enough to break the skin, but enough to drag a yell out of Finn’s throat. 

“God! Seth-please!”

Seth barely spoke, just manhandled Finn onto his front, knocking his legs apart. Finn shifted up onto his knees, presenting himself for his alpha. It wasn’t long before Seth was mounting him, chest pressed tight to Finn’s back, his cock slipping past the soft, open folds of Finn’s cunt until he was deep inside him, the head of his cock shoved against Finn’s cervix. Finn whined and panted, pressing his face against the pillow. He could already feel his mind going blank, and he knew his eyes were glassy and hazy when Seth started pounding against him, hips slamming against Finn’s. 

His heats with Seth were always like this. They’d shared two-this would be their third the first since they mated, and Finn had never had a more perfect partner. He’d spent very few heats alone, but no one felt quite as right as Seth had. Perhaps that was because they’d mated, but nonetheless. Finn was relaxed and loose and open, his body, mind, and soul happy to take whatever Seth gave him. He whined, moaning and pushing his hips back for Seth to get deeper. 

His alpha was making gorgeous noises, panting and groaning, growling and snapping his teeth against Finn’s neck. He always came out of heat covered in marks, and the bites were his favorite. He could feel Seth’s saliva on his neck and shivered. He’d smell like his alpha for so long after this, no matter how much he showered. 

Finn could feel Seth’s knot swelling and pressing against the edge of his entrance, eyes rolling back whenever the sensitive, thin muscles were hit by the swollen flesh. He adored his alpha’s knot, in part because he knew it would lock them together and help the chances of him getting pregnant. This whole heat was geared towards that, towards Finn getting pregnant and carrying their first child together. 

Seth grunted and his teeth latched onto Finn’s neck, biting down hard, until Finn felt the sharp sting of his skin breaking, and he tightened around Seth’s cock, Seth’s knot finally pushing past his entrance and catching, locking them together. Finn screamed against the pillow, voice already feeling hoarse, as he felt Seth’s come shooting into him. He was so, so deep, it almost hurt, and his knot was pulsing and throbbing. It was all so  _ much _ , Finn kept coming as Seth filled him. 

His alpha carefully shifted them onto their sides, and Seth wrapped his arms around Finn’s waist, squeezing him tight before rubbing his stomach. Finn felt warm all over, his alpha’s cock still buried in him. Seth was licking at the broken skin on his neck, cleaning up the drops of blood that had gathered. Finn purred deep in his chest and felt the vibrations of Seth’s response against his back. 

“Sleep.”

Finn smiled sleepily and nodded, closing his eyes and letting Seth groom him. It would be a while before Seth’s knot went down, and Finn did need to sleep ahead of the rest of his heat. 

\---

Finn curled up against Seth’s chest, nuzzling the hairy skin and gently licking him. He tasted like sweat, his scent heavy and heady. Finn pressed his nose against Seth’s skin and hummed. 

“Hmm. Morning, sweetheart.”

Finn looked up at Seth and smiled. Two days into his heat, and they were both a bit more clear-headed. They’d settled into a comfortable cycle of fucking, eating, sleeping, and repeating that. Finn could already see a bit of a swell in his stomach from just how much of his alpha’s come he kept inside him, and he knew Seth was enjoying that sight quite a bit. He was, too. All he could think of was how much bigger he’d get once he was pregnant. There were some insecurities with that, too, but in the midst of his heat, he was more excited than anything. 

“Morning, alpha.”

Seth grinned, tired, and pulled Finn to lay entirely on top of him. Finn smiled and leaned his head up, kissing Seth on the lips over and over before pressing a kiss to the rounded tip of Seth’s nose. He loved Seth’s nose. His alpha blushed at the action and squeezed Finn, and Finn’s stomach felt very nice pressed against Seth. He rocked his hips down a little, already feeling a budding wetness between his thighs. Seth inhaled-the room smelled like them-and purred, deep and strong against Finn. 

“I love you, Finn. I love you.”   
“I love you too, alpha.”

Finn kissed Seth’s lips, his nose once more each before sitting up, easily settling onto Seth’s still-hard cock. He almost felt wrong and empty without the knot, but he knew that’d come soon. Finn sighed and rocked his hips, eyes rolling back at how deep Seth was inside him. It never got old, joining their bodies together like this. He looked down when he felt a touch on his stomach. 

Seth was looking at his stomach, at the slight swell, and rubbing it with both hands. Finn smiled and rolled his hips, and saw Seth gasp. 

“You’re gonna look so beautiful-you already do, but you’re gonna be pregnant-God, you’ll be so stunning, Finn-”

Finn felt a bone-deep warmth flood his body and a flush in his cheeks and chest and stomach. 

“I-I can’t wait-I need to be, Seth-I want to so badly-”

“I know, omega, I know-I’ll get you pregnant, don’t worry-look at all this come that’s still inside you, you’re probably pregnant already-”

Finn gasped and started moving his hips harder. He had no doubts that this would be the one, this would be the heat where he got pregnant, and he really was looking forward to it. Seth started thrusting up, the knot beginning to swell against Finn; it was slower this time, sweeter, and Seth kept his hands on Finn’s stomach. 

“Seth-”

“I know-fuck, Finn-”

Seth pulled Finn to lay against him, wrapping his arms around Finn tight and holding him in place while he worked his hips up, screwing into Finn until he grunted, hips stilling, his knot pushing past those thin, overworked tissues to lock them together. Finn bit and sucked at Seth’s mating scar, his own orgasm hitting him soon after. His hips twitched and he cried out, almost a sob, and he held onto Seth tightly, his alpha petting his hair and holding him. 

They laid there and held each other, Seth locking them together and filling Finn over and over again. He swore he could feel his stomach swelling more, and he let out a happy little sigh. He loved his alpha so much. Seth was petting his hair and grooming him, a deep, rumbling purr vibrating his chest. 

“You okay?”

Finn nodded and pressed his face against Seth’s neck. 

“Mmm. ‘m okay. Happy. Full.”

“Yeah?”

Finn purred-his sound was lighter than Seth’s, but just as strong-and he looked up at his alpha and smiled.

“I really do think I’m already pregnant.”

Seth’s smile was slow and bright and huge, and his eyes damn near sparkled. 

“You think? Like-you really think you are?”

“Just have a feeling.”

Seth carefully sat them up, his knot still full inside of Finn, tugging at him as they moved. Finn gasped and wrapped his arms and legs around Seth, clinging to him. 

“I-Finn, I love you so much-I really, really want this with you. God-I love you, I really do-”

Finn cupped Seth’s cheeks and leaned in, kissing at the tears that had fallen. His alpha was so sweet, and he had so, so much love in his heart. Finn kept kissing at Seth’s face, his cheeks and the round tip of his nose, his forehead and his lips. 

“You’re going to be so great, Seth. You’re gonna be the best father ever, love.”

“You’re going to be the most beautiful, amazing mother in the world, Finn. The absolute best. I have never wanted anything more, do you know what I’d give for you?”

Finn kissed at Seth’s beard very softly, and rested his forehead against Seth’s temple.

“I do, love. I know.”

\---

‘how are y’all doing?’

Seth smiled at the text. Roman always checked on them when they were away, he had such strong maternal instincts. Seth found that a particularly attractive trait at the moment, his own instincts to sire some children with his mate making him respond well to a person like Roman. 

‘we’re good. think we might be pregnant.’

‘what!!!! are you serious??’

Seth grinned. 

‘yeah. not sure yet of course but finn has a feeling’

‘i’m hoping the best for y’all <3 i love you uce’

‘love you too, ro’

Seth set his phone down and turned his attention back to his omega, sneaking an orange slice off of his plate. They’d stopped to eat, Seth having already had Finn on his knot twice that day, and Finn smiled at him, holding a grape up for Seth to eat. He nipped lightly at Finn’s fingers, and the omega laughed. 

“Was that Roman?”

“Mhm. Told him we might be pregnant. He was happy.”

“Of course he was, Roman will probably celebrate more than I will.”

Seth laughed. That was probably true; he and Roman both had a tendency to be both family-oriented and celebratory. Seth sighed and pressed against Finn, leaning his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the omega’s trim waist, unable to keep his mind from straying to think about what Finn would feel like in his arms while heavily pregnant.

Finn held another grape to his mouth. 

“We should be able to leave by tomorrow night. My heat’s just about done.”

“Mm. Still wanna knot you a couple of times.”

Finn fed him a piece of steak, his voice when he spoke deep, rough from screaming and moaning. 

“I look forward to it.”

\---

Dean tossed his head back, back arching up, cock slipping deeper into Roman’s mouth. Roman responded by pushing his fingers in deeper, and Dean almost whimpered. Roman hadn’t bothered using much lube, and there was just the perfect amount of drag, and Dean reached down and pushed at Roman’s forehead.

“Fu-fuck, Roman, we gotta go get-we gotta get S-Seth and Finn soon-

Roman made an ‘mhm’ noise around Dean’s cock and bobbed his head up and down, sucking at him harder. Dean groaned, relaxing back against the bed, tangling his hands in Roman’s long, pretty hair. He clenched around Roman’s fingers, breath hitching and he squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Roman-come on-”

Dean looked down and Roman smiled around his cock, eyes big and brown and shining, and he started stroking his fingers inside of Dean, easily finding his prostate and rubbing over it insistently until Dean was close to screaming. He gripped the back of Roman’s head and pushed him down, until Dean’s cockhead was firmly pressed against the back of Roman’s throat, pumping his load into Roman’s stomach. He knew Roman loved that, swallowing Dean’s come, and Dean made sure not to push Roman away until he was sure he’d expended every last drop. 

Roman grinned as he pulled off of Dean, sitting back a little and pulling Dean’s jeans back up, getting his clothes righted as much as he could. Dean let out a breathless laugh and reached down to pet Roman’s head. 

“Mm. I like that.

“I know, baby. I-fuck. God. I can’t wait for your heat, baby.

Roman looked up at him, his loose hair framing his face perfectly, making him look even more angelic than usual.

“You mean it?”

“Of course I do, Rome. I love you.”

“I love you, too….have you thought...about wearing protection during it?”

Dean sighed and scratched his blunt nails over Roman’s scalp, behind his ears. 

“Yeah. I’ve been….yeah.”

They were quiet for a moment, Dean gently running his fingers through Roman’s hair. 

“I think I want-I want to mate with you fully, Roman. Nothing between us.”

Roman looked up at him, eyes wide and wet, lips still rosy. He truly did look like an angel, a painting brought to life. 

“Really?”

Dean smiled down at him and cupped his face. He leaned down and kissed Roman’s forehead, his nose, over his eyes and cheeks and lips. 

“I wanna make you mine, Roman. Wanna be mine?”

Roman exhaled slowly, eyes shut and forehead pressed to Dean’s. 

“Yes, Dean-more than anything.”

Dean smiled and stood, taking Roman’s hand and helping him up from the ground. He wrapped his arms around the omega’s thick waist, and he squeezed him.

“Let’s go get Seth and Finn.”

\---

Finn bit his lip and took a deep breath. Becky squeezed his arm and he smiled at her. It had been three weeks since his heat. Roman’s was still two weeks away, and Finn was excited for him, though he was anxious for himself. He looked at the pregnancy test sitting in front of him. 

“Breathe, Finn, it’ll be okay.”   
“I know. I know, I just-God, Becky, I think-I really think I am.”

The young alpha squeezed his arm again and he felt comforted. He’d known Becky for so long, she was one of his absolute best friends and he was happy she was with him during this. 

He hadn’t changed into his gear, Hunter had given him the night off once Finn had run to him in a mild panic and asked if someone could bring him a pregnancy test-Hunter, thank God, had gone straight into overprotective alpha mode and sent someone out. 

He wasn’t always Finn’s favorite person, but Finn would always feel a sort of gratitude to Hunter. 

The door to the omega locker room opened and Seth, Roman, and Dean all came tumbling in, Seth sliding to his knees in front of Finn. 

“Is it-”

“Still got a bit before it’ll show.”

Seth took a deep breath and pulled Finn’s hands into his. The door opened again and Finn nodded at Hunter. Roman and Dean were holding hands, tight, and Finn felt very supported at the moment. 

The timer went off on his phone and he took a deep breath, picking up the test. He and Seth both stared at it, Seth’s voice so quiet that Finn almost thought he imagined it. 

“You’re pregnant.”

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, before Becky and Dean and Roman all let out a loud, happy cry. Seth turned his face up to look at Finn, his eyes wet and big and full of love, and Finn pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn’t even a proper kiss, really, they were both smiling too much to do so. Seth stood and picked Finn up, holding him tight. 

“We’re pregnant! We’re gonna have a baby!”

Dean, Roman, and Becky all wrapped their arms around the two of them, and Hunter shrugged before smiling and joining in. Finn pressed his face to Seth’s shoulder and let himself cry. They were happy tears, of course, and all Finn could hear were the sounds of his friends celebrating, and his mate quietly repeating words of love in Finn’s ear. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roman and dean mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was about damn time for me to update this :p i know it took forever, but hey, i have like thirty other projects going.

Roman groaned, holding his hand to his hip.

“It fucking hurts.”

“I know, baby. C’mere, I got you some hot water bottles.” 

Roman pouted and took the water bottles from Dean, placing one on his hip and the other at the small of his back. It helped pretty quickly, the water was almost boiling, and he sighed. The only downside to the water bottles was that they made him sleepy, but honestly, sleeping was better than being awake during his period. 

It was a pre-heat period, too, and the new birth control he was on didn’t exactly help cut down on the symptoms. Thankfully the pain only lasted the first full day or two, and after that, it tended to switch to an occasional dull ache. 

It still didn’t make the initial pain any easier to deal with. 

Dean got into bed with him and pulled him close, rubbing his arms and pulling the blanket over him. 

“I know it hurts, baby, do whatever you need.”

Roman appreciated that. He pressed his face against Dean and screamed. Sometimes that was the only thing that helped, was screaming until he fell asleep. Dean had been a wonderful partner throughout all of his periods-they usually weren’t even this bad, the birth control he’d been on had been excellent at regulating them, but he’d switched in anticipation of being mated. Roman found Dean’s hand and squeezed tight, he knew it would hurt for Dean, but he needed it. Dean, for his part, didn’t wince or tell Roman to stop. He just let him squeeze his hand until he closed his eyes, body tired all over and in need of rest. 

\---

Dean knew he was being overprotective. He  _ knew _ . But he couldn’t really help it, no matter how much he tried. Roman at least seemed mostly unbothered by it, which was...unusual. Roman had never been the type of omega to accept being protected or watched over, he valued his independence and freedom. 

Maybe it was the anticipation of mating. Dean wouldn’t know, he’d never even considered mating someone before. But Roman...Roman was different. Roman was It for Dean, Dean knew Roman was the only person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. 

It was why he was standing here, in Hunter’s office, being scolded. 

“-and if anyone knows how you feel, it’s me-”

Dean had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. He knew Hunter knew how it felt to be protective, he was a father, and a mate to an omega and a husband to a beta. But Hunter was still different than Dean, in how he acted as an alpha. Dean crossed his arms over his chest and exhaled heavily through his nose. Hunter shot him a look and he crossed his arms a little tighter. 

“This shit has happened more than once, Hunt. Why is it still happening? Is it cause Roman doesn’t look like most of the other omegas? Just cause he’s big, people can-”   
“Dean.”   
Dean frowned and almost growled. He had punched Styles for coming onto Roman, and somehow that made him the bad guy. Alphas in the locker room would corner Roman and be gross with him, and it was happening more and more ever since Roman had gone off his other birth control and was on a heat regiment. It pissed Dean off. Hunter and Stephanie had done a good job of preventing sexual harassment so far, but for whatever reason, they’d stopped working so hard as of late. 

“Well, fuckin’ tell me why it’s okay.”

“It’s not. You know we don’t tolerate-”   
“You didn’t used to.”

Hunter growled and Dean let his lip twitch into an almost-snarl. Hunter sighed, and rubbed his forehead. 

“It’s...complicated, Dean. Ever since Roman told us that you two are planning to mate, it’s-things are different, now. Either way, I’m shocked at you. You’ve never acted like this with Roman.”

“Yeah, well. Things  _ are _ different now. I’ve always wanted to be, but Roman can take care of himself, but-mating makes shit different. He’s in a weird space in his head right now, and everything is weird and different and-it just is.”

Hunter looked at Dean for a minute before smiling. It made Dean feel weirdly defensive.

“You wanna know something?”

Dean nodded. 

“It was the exact same way with me and Shawn.”

Hunter’s hand came up to rub at his neck and his smile softened, and that finally made Dean relax; no longer two alphas in an aggressive staredown, just two men who understood each other.

“Back in the day, it was even worse. Alphas and betas treated omegas in the locker room like shit. Thankfully a lot of us did what we could to stop it, but...it still happened. And Shawn, he always wanted to take care of himself. Didn’t want me or anyone else protecting him. Got himself into a lot of trouble.”   
That did sound like Shawn. Dean bit his lip.

“What-what did you do?”

He wasn’t too proud to ask for advice. 

“Honestly, there wasn’t much I could do. I couldn’t be with Shawn every minute of every day-no matter how much I wanted to be-and Shawn wouldn’t have liked that anyway. I figure Roman’s probably pretty similar?”

Dean nodded, a smile coming to his face at the thought of his soon-to-be mate.

“Yeah, he seems it. Dean, I can’t give you any easy fixes. Roman is vulnerable right now, and he’s gonna be for a while after mating. I…I can talk to Vince and try to convince him-I can try to help with the harassment, but I-and you know I hate to say this-I can’t guarantee anything. And Dean, all you can do is be there for him and listen to him. If he tells you he doesn’t want to be protected so much, step off. He is a grown man, and like you said, he can mostly take care of himself. You know that. But you need to be ready for that to change. I’m not saying it will, and I’m not saying he’ll want that all the time, but he’s gonna be...different, for a while. Just know what you’re getting into.”

Dean thought over what Hunter said. Roman had seemed vulnerable, lately; he was more emotional and jumpy and clingy, and he had been quieter. It was weird to see his lover that way. Roman wasn’t the most extroverted person ever, but he rarely kept his opinion to himself. Dean worried, though he knew this was normal. Finn had been the same way before mating with Seth, and all the omegas Dean had known had been like that before mating. It still somehow just...took him by surprise when it came to Roman. 

“It’ll be fine, Dean. You guys are taking that week off, you’re gonna go home, mate, and come back even better and stronger, together.”

Dean blushed, but nodded. He knew that was true, as much as anything else they’d said tonight. 

\---

Roman blushed and shut the gift box quickly, directing wide eyes at Charlotte. 

“Charlie! Seriously?”

The Flair heir shrugged and smiled. 

“I figured you might wanna dress up for Dean for the big night.”

Roman hesitantly opened the box again, eyes traveling over the soft blue fabric and ivory lace. It was a pretty set of lingerie, but...he’d never dressed up like that for Dean. Or anyone. With Dean, he just felt like he didn’t have to. There was never pressure to do anything like that, Dean was always more than happy with Roman when Roman wore the simple boyshorts or boxers that he preferred. But...maybe it would be nice, to dress up for his heat. Blue  _ was _ Dean’s favorite color. 

“Thanks, Charlie. It’s really beautiful.”

Charlotte winked at him and pulled him in for a hug. He returned the gesture and happily bumped his forehead against the alpha’s. They’d bonded over the years and Roman had always admired the alpha. He packed the lingerie away in his bag and left to go find Seth and Finn. Finn was currently unable to do ring work, but he wanted to continue doing spots until he could no longer travel. Roman was happy that his friends were able to be open about their relationship; he and Dean didn’t exactly hide theirs, but they kept mostly private. 

Seth, however, was  _ literally _ incapable of doing that, at least when it came to loving Finn.

Roman smiled at the thought of how Seth had been acting ever since Finn had gotten pregnant, before he accidentally ran into a broad, solid chest. Roman looked up, ready to apologize, until he saw a familiar smug face. 

“Where you off to?”

Roman stared Brock in the eye. 

“Wherever I wanna go.”

“Watch your tone with me, omega.”

Roman growled and hated that that only seemed to make Brock look more smug.

“I’m not in the mood for problems right now, Brock. Leave me alone.”

“Looks like you’re already alone. Aren’t you about to go into heat? Shouldn’t that ‘alpha’ of yours be hanging around you?”

Roman clenched his fists at the implication in Brock’s tone. People tended to misjudge Dean based on his size and laid-back attitude, and he often was on the receiving end of comments and criticisms and doubts that he even  _ was _ an alpha. 

If only those people knew.

Roman closed his eyes and composed himself for a moment. 

“Get out of my way.”   
Brock, always the bully, straightened his posture to his full height and pushed Roman back a few steps, forcing him against a stack of equipment cases. 

“Or what?”

Roman gasped and felt a pain in his stomach, immediately wrapping his arms around his waist. It was like a cramp and a contraction all at once, heat flooding through his entire body. All Roman could think was ‘ _ no, no, no, not here, not without Dean _ ’ and he started to hyperventilate.

“Oh, calm down.”

“B-Brock-please, don’t-just, m-move out of my way-”

He didn’t. The alpha stayed right where he was and Roman felt tears spring to his eyes. He wouldn’t let Brock touch him, he refused to even consider letting that happen. There was only one alpha, one person, regardless of status, that Roman wanted to touch him during his heat. He tried his best to stand up straight and batted Brock’s hand from where it landed on his hip. 

“Don’t fucking-don’t touch me-”

He couldn’t even finish his thought before a bundle of red hair and wild energy came barreling into Brock’s side, knocking him soundly away from Roman. Roman immediately reached out and clung to Dean, the alpha not saying anything nor hesitating to lift Roman up into his arms, Roman hiding his face in Dean’s neck. Dean carried him quickly away, stopping by the alpha locker room and kicking the door open.

“Seth, bags, now. Bring them to the hotel.”

Roman could only focus on the wetness that had soaked his thighs already. One sniff of Dean’s scent had been enough to set his body off entirely, soaking through his boxers to the pants he wore as gear. Seeing Dean so easily taking down another alpha, taking down a threat, that had only turned Roman on more, and he moaned as Dean carried him out of the building and to the car. People moved out of their way, and the sheer power Dean had displayed in the last few minutes had Roman wanting to get knotted in the goddamn parking garage. 

Dean got him into the car and Roman whined at the loss of closeness until Dean got into the driver’s seat, peeling out of the building. Roman shoved his hand clumsily down his pants and pushed three fingers into himself. 

“Go-God, please-it’s already-I’m-Dean-”

“I know.”

Roman gracelessly fingered himself, whimpering on the way to the hotel. He hadn’t had a full heat in years, and it wasn’t even at its peak yet. It was already overwhelming, and Roman shut his eyes tight. 

“It hurts-”

“I know, Roman, we’re almost there.”

“Please-I need you-”

Roman gasped and felt a burst of wetness on his fingers, rolling his hips and pressing a fourth finger in. It still wasn’t near enough, nothing but his alpha would be. They finally reached the hotel and Dean carried Roman out of the car, bridal style again-and Roman couldn’t even bring himself to protest. He only felt good, held in his alpha’s arms. He buried his face against Dean’s neck and inhaled, breathing in his scent while Dean carried him inside. He didn’t lift his head, he didn’t want to see other people. Roman just wanted to think about his alpha, his beautiful, strong, perfect alpha. He vaguely heard them getting in the elevator, still mostly focused on the heat in his body and the slick almost pouring out of him, and then they were in their room. Dean carefully laid him on the bed and stripped him, and Roman immediately put his hands back between his legs, the fingers of one hand pressed into him while he rubbed his clit. Everything felt over-sensitive and hot and tight, and Roman watched while Dean quickly tore his own clothes off. 

Dean laid over Roman, kissing him soundly on the lips. It was the calmest Roman had felt since the first heat contraction, and Roman sighed into Dean’s mouth. It really did make it feel like the world calmed down, just from kissing his alpha. Roman whined and wrapped his arms around Dean’s broad shoulders, licking into Dean’s mouth. Dean pressed his entire front to Roman’s, letting his cock rub against the wet folds of his cunt. It sent an electric jolt through Roman’s body and he gasped, bucking his hips up, trying to get Dean’s cock inside him.

“Dean-I-I need-”

“I know, I know, omega. I’ve got you.”

Dean cupped Roman’s cheek and spoke softly, looking into Roman’s eyes. Dean very gently kissed him, reaching one hand down between them to grip his cock, gripping himself and guiding himself into Roman. Roman burst into tears at the sensation of his alpha finally filling him. He knew it wasn’t unusual for that sort of response, and Roman buried his face against Dean’s hair, whimpering and clenching around Dean’s cock. His alpha was gripping his thigh in one hand, the other wrapped under his shoulder. They were as close to each other as they could be and Dean pulled his head up to kiss and lick at Roman’s cheeks. 

“Rome-oh-fuck, Roman-”

“I-please, mate-mate me-”

Dean nodded and pressed his forehead to Roman’s, Roman watching the play of expression on Dean’s face as he started moving his hips, gently rocking into Roman’s body. 

“I love you-Dean-oh-oh-”

“Love you too-perfect fuckin’ mate-I love you-”

Roman gripped Dean’s hair and held him close, flush against his body and they spoke quietly to each other, both overwhelmed by the feeling of being together like this. They’d had plenty of sex, but they never  _ mated _ , and they were so close to finally doing just that. Dean snapped his hips forward at a harder pace, fucking deep into Roman, and Roman scratched his nails down Dean’s back. Dean was so big, stretching him over and over with each thrust and so broad on top of him, Roman almost couldn’t stand it. It was so much more intense than anything he’d ever experienced before, and he desperately needed to feel more, to feel Dean’s knot locking them together.

Dean gasped and Roman felt warm, wet tears falling from Dean’s eyes. His alpha felt everything so strongly, Roman wrapped his arms tight around Dean’s shoulders and made sure they were pressed as closely together as possible. Dean thrusted into him, hips jerking forward, his thick cockhead slamming into Roman’s cervix over and over again. He didn’t even fully pull out, trying to stay close to Roman. 

“Dean-alpha-alpha please-I love you-I need you, make-oh! Make me yours please-”

Roman was still crying, and he met Dean’s gaze, feeling the very beginnings of Dean’s knot swelling against him.

“Roman-I love you, I love you-I’m gonna-you’re mine an’ only mine-”

Roman whimpered and gasped, Dean’s knot beginning to catch on the ring of muscle inside him.

“Oh-oh-oh God-”

“I know-I’m-Roman!”

“Mate me-bite me please make me yours-”

Dean thrusted forward and let out a loud roar, his knot swelling the last bit, full and big and hot inside of Roman, and Roman screamed. Dean and Roman moved on instinct, tilting their heads to expose their swollen, sensitive mating glands, and sunk their teeth into each other, locked together as they licked and sucked at each other’s blood. The flood of hormones was immediately noticeable; Roman’s body tightened for a moment before relaxing fully, in a way he’d never felt before. It was as though every atom inside of him responded to every one inside of Dean, as Dean’s knot pulsed inside of him, pumping him full of come. 

He’d never felt this full in his life. Roman had never felt this good, ever, nothing he could think of compared to this. He was overwhelmed and it was strange, but good, and he felt himself tighten and clench around Dean’s cock. His knot was like having a fist inside him, and it was amazing, he knew he was coming over and over again on Dean’s cock. The bed was soaked under them, and there was a warmth and a fullness in his stomach that he wanted to feel forever. They continued to gently suck at each other’s new mating marks, trying to get as much of each other’s blood and mating fluid inside each other as possible. 

Roman felt himself dozing after a while, Dean’s knot still full and pumping into him, his mouth still latched onto Dean’s shoulder. Neither wanted to pull away, neither wanted to stop. Roman made sure to position his arms and legs so that he had as much of his skin as possible in contact with Dean’s, with his alpha. 

_ His alpha _ . It was official, now. They were mated, completely tied to one another, hopefully permanently. Roman had never been happier, and he felt Dean crying and smiling against him.

After about forty-five minutes, Dean’s knot began to go down, but Dean didn’t pull away. He stayed pressed to Roman, sniffling against his neck.

“D-Dean?”

“Roman, I love you, I love you so much-I’m so goddamn in love with you-my beautiful, perfect fuckin’ omega-”

Roman nuzzled the side of Dean’s head, fresh tears falling from his own eyes. 

“I love you too-I’ve never loved anyone like you, I’ve never-you’re the only person I could ever do this with-”

Dean licked at Roman’s mating gland again, and Roman reciprocated, easily sucking on the broken skin until it bled lightly again. Roman hummed, happily tasting his alpha’s blood. His alpha.  _ His _ . He still couldn’t believe it was real now, but it was, and he was overcome with happiness. Roman was  _ mated _ . Dean was his  _ mate _ . 

Dean slowly, and very hesitantly pulled away, leaning up on shaky arms to look at Roman. Roman couldn’t help but cry more, tears falling at the look of unadulterated love and fondness in Dean’s eyes. They were such a stormy, gorgeous blue. 

“Dean...I love you. I love you so much.”   
Dean looked down between them, quietly gasping.

“Wow….”

Roman followed his gaze and looked down, eyes going wide at his stomach. It was slightly swollen, from just how much come Dean had pumped into him, and it almost looked like he was pregnant. He almost wished he was, now, that Dean had gotten him pregnant with this. Roman reached a hand up to rub at his stomach, pressing where it was swollen and full, gasping at the sensation.

“Oh-oh! Oh, that-there’s so much-you gave me so much-”

“Mm...gonna give you even more, baby. Gonna fill you up every single day until this heat’s over, your belly’s gonna be so big-”

“Please-I need it, I want that-I want it, alpha, I wanna be big with your come-”

Dean nuzzled his throat before pulling away, leaning back down to kiss Roman’s nose. It made Roman giggle and hide his face, he adored when Dean did things like that. 

“You wanna take a little break? How-does it still hurt at all?”

Roman took a deep breath through his nose and took a second to take in the feelings in his body now that he was slightly more clear-headed. There was a dull ache in his vagina and stomach, but it was pleasant, not a real pain so much as proof of what had happened. 

“I’m….maybe a little break, I just-I think I wanna just hold you right now. Or I want you to hold me. Just wanna be close to my alpha.”

Dean nuzzled his hair and sat up, stretching his perfect, gorgeous arms over his head. He was so beautiful. Roman had to stare at him as he moved.

“Mmkay, bun. Gonna go to the bathroom real quick, be back in a sec.”

Roman nodded and curled up in the bed, waiting until Dean was back. He laid behind Roman, spooning up behind him and wrapping his arms around Roman’s thick waist. Dean rubbed his still-bulging tummy and Roman immediately melted into his arms, his entire body relaxing down to the bone. There was nothing on his mind, no troubles nor worries, just the feeling of being newly-mated to his alpha.

\---

Roman grinned against Dean’s hole, thrusting his tongue in deep before pulling it out and teasingly licking at him. His alpha whimpered against the pillow, hips rocking back against Roman’s mouth. They’d hit a lull in Roman’s heat, he wasn’t quite as needy for his alpha’s knot at the moment, though he knew he’d need it soon.

“Oh-Roman-Rome, baby-c’mon-”

Roman hummed and kissed at Dean’s hole, licking one broad stripe over it. 

“What do you need, alpha?”

“Fuck-I wanna get fucked, please-gonna pop my knot if you fuck me-”

Roman whimpered and leaned over the bed, scrambling around to find the strap-on they kept with them. Dean arched his back, shaking his hips and whining. Roman slapped his ass and grinned, getting the strap on situated on his hips. He bit his lips before reaching between his legs, gathering up his own slick on his hand and stroking it over the toy. He spread more on his fingers and pushed one into Dean.

“Oh-oh-Rome-are you-is that your-”

“Yeah-wanna put my come inside you-”

“Oh fuckin’ God yes-”

Dean started thrusting back against Roman’s fingers, desperate and needy and Roman made sure the toy was lubed up before gripping Dean’s hips, nudging the tip of it against Dean’s shiny, loosened hole. Roman slowly thrusted forward, easing his cock into Dean-he knew Dean liked to refer to it as Roman’s cock-gentle, easy movements until his hips were flush against Dean. His alpha was gripping the pillow under his head, his gorgeous, pale back arched in a graceful curve. 

“Rome-Roman, c’mon-oh-”

Roman shifted a little, leaning forward so that his tits pressed against Dean’s back, his whole body bracketing Dean’s. He felt his own face flush a deep red, his heat spiking in his core. Dean growled and Roman made a few quick, sharp thrusts, slamming his cockhead against Dean’s prostate. 

“Fuck-fuck! Roman-”

“Dean-oh-”

Roman fucked Dean hard and fast, not really gracefully, just trying to get his alpha to come. Dean sat up and shoved Roman back until he could shift to lay on his side, one ankle over Roman’s shoulder while Roman straddled his other leg. It was a position they both loved being on the receiving end of, and Roman loved seeing Dean’s flushed-red cheeks under his long bangs. 

“Roman-fuck-need to be inside you when I knot-”

“O-okay-fuck, Dean, oh my God-” 

Roman pulled out of Dean, stroking the strap a few time before laying back, Dean climbing on top of him and thrusting in deep, his cockhead poking against Roman’s almost-sore cervix, the rounded tip pressing past it as his knot swelled the last bit. He locked himself to Roman, hips jerking as much as they could while they were stuck. It was still an indescribable feeling, his mate filling him as deeply as possible, and Roman knew the swell in his stomach would only get bigger. That was one of his favorite things about this process, the bulging in his stomach showing how full Dean had made him, the way it imitated a baby bump. 

Dean sucked at Roman’s mating gland, the wound still new and sensitive. Every stroke of Dean’s tongue felt like little electric shocks through his body, and Roman hummed, rolling his hips against Dean. His alpha’s knot pulsed a few times, Roman clenching around it in response, drawing as much come out as he could. Roman stroked his hands over Dean’s back and hugged him close, kissing and nuzzling the matching wound on Dean’s neck.

“Like that.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmm. Feels nice, when you do that while I’ve got you on my knot.”

Roman and Dean held each other, enjoying the closeness. His heat had calmed over the past two days, and Roman felt good. He felt peaceful and comfortable, and Dean had done a wonderful job taking care of him. Dean had carefully fed him and bathed him and treated Roman like royalty, and the sex had been the most mind-blowing experience of Roman’s life. 

Dean leaned up on one elbow and looked down at Roman, his pupils blown out and his hair a mess. He looked beautiful.

“I cannot wait to do this to get you pregnant.”

Roman’s eyes widened and he gasped as his cunt tightened around Dean’s knot. It was on instinct, he wanted to draw more come out of Dean at the thought. 

“Oh-Dean-I-I want that too-I want you to get me pregnant-”

Dean swallowed and brought a hand up to stroke Roman’s cheek, leaning down and just barely brushing his lips against Roman’s. He thrusted forward, his knot catching on the inner muscles of Roman’s cunt. Dean reached one hand between them and rubbed insistently at Roman’s clit, rubbing his fingertips over the swollen, wet nub. Roman gasped and thrusted his own hips up, his palms resting flat on Dean’s shoulders.

“Get me pregnant, Dean-I wanna have your kids, please-I want it, I want-”

“Fuck, Roman-”

Dean buried his face in Roman’s shoulder and whined, growling and biting all over his neck and shoulders, sucking sweat off his skin. 

“God-I want-I wanna get you pregnant-Roman I wanna make you a mother-I want-fuck Roman-”

He couldn’t move his hips much, with his knot still swollen, but he did as much as he could, his cockhead forcing past Roman’s cervix with every movement. Roman tangled his hands in Dean’s hair and whimpered, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I love you-I love you, Dean-please-I want it, I wanna be a mother-”

Dean cried out, his body pressed tight to Roman’s as he came again, his knot pulsing and swelling even bigger. Roman could feel Dean’s come shooting into his already-full body, and he wondered just how much he could take. There was likely another two days at least of his heat, and semen absorbed slowly and steadily over the course of a heat, specifically a mating one. He’d probably end up wrestling with a slightly-bulged stomach at this rate,and he didn’t quite hate the idea. The thought of everyone seeing his fresh mating scar and his full stomach, knowing that he’d been mated and taken by his alpha, sent a thrill through his spine. Dean kissed his cheek and Roman had to smile, warmth and love flooding his system as Dean spoke against his hair.

“I….I do want that, in the future, Rome.”

Roman raised an eyebrow and Dean shifted them to lay so that he was on his back, Roman on top of him. He felt the weight of what Dean had filled him with so far even more now, in this position, and Roman rested his forehead against his alpha’s. Dean’s big hands running over his back, grabbing at his thighs and any spot he could touch. 

“I-we’re gonna have a family someday, Dean. I know it. I just-I cannot wait-there is nothing I want more than to be the mother to your children.”

Dean’s hands came up to cup his head on either side, stroking through his hair. Roman knew Dean loved his hair, he was always touching it and playing with it and he felt so amazingly close to his alpha right now. 

“Roman...I love you, so, so much. You’re-I know we’re a long way from that, from-from having kids, but-”

Roman watched as tears spilled from Dean’s eyes, and Roman felt his heart swell. He adored that Dean felt so much, so strongly and deeply. So many alphas and men that Roman had met were unwilling to express that, but Dean never held back. Roman kissed at the wet tear tracks and kept their faces pressed close, scenting him. They’d been scenting each other almost non-stop since mating, pushing each other’s scents into one another until they’d be there permanently.

“I know, baby. I know. But it’s gonna happen, honey, it is-when we’re ready, you are gonna get me on my heat, and you are gonna make me pregnant, and then I will be the mother of your children, our children-”

Dean purred, a deep, satisfied rumbling in his chest, holding Roman pressed tight to him. They laid there, touching and scenting and kissing, quietly talking about their future.

\---

“Rome, baby, are you good in there?”

Dean popped another piece of fruit into his mouth and chewed. Roman had taken something into the bathroom and been in there for at least ten minutes, without telling Dean what was happening. They were nearing the end of Roman’s heat, only a day or so more left before the last of it would flush out of Roman’s system, though it had been extended due to the mating. 

God. That. Dean couldn’t help but smile and bring his fingers up to trace over the scar on his neck where Roman had bitten into him and marked him. It was truly unlike anything he’d ever experienced. It was like every high, every win, every perfect moment of his life multiplied by two hundred, the knowledge that Roman was now-under every social and legal standing-his omega. One-hundred-percent  _ his _ omega, his future wife and the future mother of his children. He’d never been happier! How could he be? He was living his dream job, he had amazing friends, and the single most beautiful, wonderful man in the world mated to him.

“Dean?”

Dean looked up at Roman, who was poking his head-and nothing but-out from behind the bathroom door. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m…..I have something I wanna show you but-don’t laugh or anything, please?”

Dean frowned. He and Roman did tease each other sometimes, but he’d never genuinely laugh at Roman. He nodded. 

“Okay, baby. C’mon out of there, I don’t like not having you next to me.”   
Roman smiled, his teeth going a little over his bottom lip in the smile that he got when he was gently and truly happy. He slowly opened the door, and Dean’s jaw  _ may _ have crashed through the floor.

Roman was wearing….some kind of lingerie, Dean didn’t know the actual word for it, but it hugged his body perfectly; the heavy curves of his breasts, the gentle dip of his waist and his slightly-bulging stomach, the blue cloth only covering about a third of the way down his thick, gorgeous thighs. Roman stood there, clearly nervous, but all Dean could think was-

“Wow.”

Roman stepped forward a little, one of the thin, lacy ivory straps falling on his shoulder a little. Dean felt his whole body flush.

“I-Charlotte bought this for-during my heat, to….look nice for you, an’ all…”

Roman’s accent deepened a bit and Dean swallowed, gesturing with a shaky hand for Roman to come closer. He sat on the edge of the bed and Roman stood between his knees, still shy, still sweet. Dean reached up and grabbed at Roman’s soft hips, eyes closing at the feeling. He loved Roman’s body, he loved how soft he was everywhere, how perfect he felt against Dean. He leaned forward, scenting Roman’s stomach, rubbing his cheeks against the soft bulge; part of him still couldn’t believe that that swell was from him, from his come, that Roman had actually let him do that to his body. The knowledge that his omega was so willing to let his body change because of Dean was almost a power trip, if not overtaken by the need and instinct to do nothing but care for Roman so that he could be the best mate possible to him. 

“You….look…..there aren’t words, Roman.”

“You don’t think it’s silly?”

Dean looked up at Roman, shaking his head, pressing small kisses to his stomach.

“Absolutely not. You….I mean….God, Roman, how’re you mine? How?”

“Dean..”

Dean shifted on the bed and Roman laid next to him, the softness of his body more pronounced when he laid on his side. Dean wanted to touch everything, he wanted to put his mouth on every inch of Roman’s glorious body.

“Remind me to send Charlotte a fuckin’ Ferrari or something.”

Roman giggled and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, bringing him closer. Dean nuzzled Roman’s face, scenting him again, kissing at his cheeks. Roman’s facial hair had grown out, damn near at a full beard now, and Dean loved it. Roman had always looked a special kind of handsome with a full beard. Dean felt Roman’s fingers trailing up and down his bare back, and Dean gently nudged Roman to lay on his back. He leaned down to kiss him, reveling in that he never had to hesitate or question kissing Roman. Everything was so easy with him, even the difficult or scary things. Roman grounded him, calmed him, and Dean kissed him hard, trying to impart that importance through his lips.

He kissed over Roman’s bearded chin and down to his throat, tracing the tip of his tongue over the hollow and around the thick veins. He sucked on the skin, moving down further, sucking at the skin on his collarbone. Roman made sweet little moans above him, and Dean leaned up, sitting between Roman’s thighs. He tugged at the straps a little, tracing his fingers over the lace lining until he could cup Roman’s breasts in his hands. They were so heavy, still swollen from his heat, and Dean licked his lips as he rubbed his thumbs over the hard points of Roman’s nipples. He knew the soft, silky material dragging over them while they were already over-sensitive would Roman crazy-

“Dean! Oh-Dean, that’s-don’t tease me, c’mon-”

He had to grin at that. Roman could get so impatient sometimes. He nudged Roman’s thighs apart a little more-they were so thick and beautiful, just like everything about Roman-and leaned down, his cock dragging over the soft material of the lingerie. Dean kissed at Roman’s tits, squeezing them just enough to pull a gasp out of the omega. Roman had always had a sensitive chest, and the sensation was doubled during his heat. Dean inhaled against Roman’s chest, pulling the material down until Roman’s tits were bare to him. He scented them, rubbing his cheeks-which were now also covered in a thick beard-against the skin. He needed every part of Roman to carry his scent, so that there would never be any doubt who the omega was mated to. Roman arched his back up to meet Dean’s face, helping Dean to scent him fully. Dean smiled, wrapping his lips firmly around one of Roman’s nipples, sucking hard for just a moment before he pulled back and kissed it, kissing the sensitive skin around it. 

“Oh-you’re an ass, alpha-c’mon-”

Dean laughed, looking up at Roman as he gently took the dark nub between his teeth, not to bite it-not yet-just to tease him more, knowing the anticipation was building in Roman’s core. He could smell Roman’s slick on the air, it was intoxicating, and he flicked the tip of his tongue over Roman’s nipple, switching to the other side. After all their time together, he knew exactly how to drive Roman to the point of desperation; Dean sucked hard on Roman’s chest, one of his hands drifting down over his body to tug the bottom of the lingerie up. He pulled away from Roman’s chest, massaging his breast, still. 

“Do you want me to eat your pussy before, or after I come inside you?”

Roman licked his lips and smiled.

“Can’t I have both?”

Dean kissed at his chest again, laughing a little as he moved down the bed. 

“Of course you can, sweetheart.”

“You gonna knot me?”

“Never wanna stop.”

Roman quietly gasped as Dean finally got Roman’s thighs over his shoulders, wrapping his arms around them, kissing at the skin of his thighs, the juncture of his hips, nuzzling the soft, untrimmed hair on his mound. Roman’s scent was strongest here, and Dean rubbed his cheeks and nose and forehead against him. He wouldn’t be shaving his beard for a while, not as long as he carried Roman’s scent on it, the warm, heady tinge of heat on top of Roman’s usual sweetness.

Dean lifted his head to just look at his omega for a moment, to admire his body and his beauty. He leaned down again and pressed a series of soft, chaste kisses to the slick, swollen folds of Roman’s cunt, bumping the tip of his nose against him. He took his time, kissing him, his tongue darting out to just barely lick at the soft folds. Dean knew he was good at this, he knew this was one of Roman’s favorite things to have done to him and he made sure it was good every single time. He exhaled softly against Roman before using his fingers to spread him, using the tip of his tongue to trace every dip and fold, licking up the slick gathered there. He licked at the area around Roman’s clit, making sure to avoid the bundle of nerves directly, at least for now. He felt Roman’s strong, warm hands on his head, gripping his hair, and he grinned against his cunt. 

“You likin’ that, baby?”

“Oh my God-are you-fuck, Dean-are you gonna make me come like this?”

Dean looked up at Roman and kissed at his clitoral hood. 

“Do you want me to?”

“Please-I’m already so close, Dean-”

Dean hummed, keeping Roman spread with his fingers and licking over him in broad strokes, using the full flat of his tongue on him, Roman’s fingers in his hair pressing him tighter and closer, and Dean moaned, finally sliding his tongue fully into Roman. He heard his omega cry out, clenching around Dean’s tongue, and Dean buried his face against Roman, thrusting his tongue in and out, licking at Roman’s inner walls and the thin muscles right at his entrance. He knew those were some of the most sensitive spots and he sucked at them, going after Roman for a few minutes before coming up to really breathe. 

“You taste amazing-can never fuckin’ get enough of you-”

Dean’s voice sounded ragged and rough to his own ears and he grinned, leaning back down to press his tongue back into Roman’s body. He shifted so that he could get the fingers of his right hand into Roman, thrusting two in and licking at where Roman stretched around them.

“Oh-Christ, Dean-come on-”

Dean wrapped his lips around Roman’s clit, sucking hard right as he curled his fingers up, rubbing his tongue in soft circles on Roman’s clit in just the right way, knowing that would push his omega over the edge, and he was right-after a few moments of that, he heard Roman yell, an almost shocked sound as he tightened around Dean’s fingers. He felt the little burst of slick against his chin and grinned, humming and licking at Roman a few more times before pulling his fingers out. He sat up, moving so that he could press his cock against Roman’s relaxed, slick cunt, and he leaned down to kiss him, letting Roman taste himself on Dean’s mouth. His omega moaned, licking his own come off of Dean’s lips before breaking the kiss.

“Ro, honey-do you still want my knot?”

“Please yes-I need it, need to stay filled up-”

Roman wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders again and Dean carefully thrusted forward a few times until he felt the head of his cock pushing past those thin, loose muscles, catching on Roman’s cunt and he pressed in further, gritting his teeth and gasping. There really was nothing like making love to Roman, there was nothing that felt that good or that perfect, other than maybe kissing him. He moved until his hips were flush against Roman’s, his cock buried perfectly deep inside of him. He kissed at Roman’s neck, the side of his face and his hair, their voices whispers when they could bring themselves to speak.

“God-I love you, Roman, you’re so beautiful-fuck-”

“Alpha-I need you-”

Dean rocked his hips, slow and easy and steady, moving against his omega. He didn’t want to go too fast, he wanted to draw this out, and he reached up to cup Roman’s cheek and kiss him as his hips stilled. He was going to knot soon, and he kept kissing Roman as he moved. The sensation of Roman’s cunt around him, the heat and wetness and the feeling of being bare inside him was unbelievable and indescribable. Dean felt his face flush with heat, and he buried his face in Roman’s hair. Keeping his slow, steady pace, making sure Roman felt every inch of his cock dragging over his insides, felt it deep in his core, pressing past his cervix to fill him in the way the omega needed. His omega, the way his omega needed, knot already beginning to swell, Roman gasping and holding onto Dean like he was the only thing keeping him tied to gravity.

“I-Dean-give it to me, please-”

He worked his hips faster, just a bit, groaning and gripping at Roman’s side with one hand, his fingers pressing into the soft layer of fat, thumb rubbing at the side of Roman’s swollen stomach, ready to be swollen more as the heat came to a close, absorbing his alpha’s seed over a course of days. Dean raised his head a moment to kiss at Roman’s jaw, nuzzling the thick hair on the edge of it, inhaling where their scent had mixed on Roman’s face.

He thrusted a few more times, his knot swelling and filling and catching on Roman’s insides, locking them together like they’d done so many times over the past few days. Dean’s orgasm hit him slowly, building in his stomach and out through his knot, the hot flesh pulsing inside of Roman before he finally came, filling Roman deep. He was pressed as deeply inside of his omega as he could be, and he had to rub his cheeks against Roman’s, their beards catching lightly on each other. He sighed, feeling Roman come around him, his omega’s orgasm drawing another load from his knot, both of them working together to fill Roman’s body. He felt Roman’s fingers rubbing his back again, the fingers of one hand tracing his mating scar. It sent a shiver down Dean’s spine, and he squeezed his eyes shut, pressing the whole front of his body to Roman’s. He huffed and moaned a little against Roman’s hair and heard Roman laugh.

“Thank you, honey. I really…..this has been so amazing. Every single minute, I-I’ve never had a heat like this, I’ve never-I’ve never wanted to mate with anyone before, and-”

Dean whined when Roman sniffled, leaning up to nuzzle him. He kissed at the tears and licked Roman’s cheek, dragging his tongue through Roman’s beard, trying to soothe him. He started purring, letting Roman feel the vibrations until he felt Roman reciprocate. 

“I love you, Roman, there’s no one else I’ve ever wanted to spend my life with. I love you, I-fuck, I could say that over and over and over again and never fuckin’ mean it any less.”

Dean pressed his lips to Roman’s, the deep sort of kiss that made his chest swell and his mind blank. He kissed him over and over, wrapping one arm under Roman and feeling his omega against him.

\---

Roman had the biggest smile Dean had ever seen on his beautiful face as they walked into the building, hand in hand. Everyone that looked at them clearly knew what had happened, just from the aura they were exuding. He liked that. He wanted everyone to know what they’d spent the last week doing. 

Seth smiled, his doe eyes wide and happy when he spotted them. 

“Hey! Oh my God, guys, how did it go?”

Seth hugged them both, bumping his forehead against both of their’s at the same time. They’d been doing that since the early days of the Shield, to show how close they are to each other. 

“It….was perfect.”

Seth grinned and waggled his eyebrows, glancing down at Roman’s stomach.

“I see that. Looks like you got even more in you than me and Finn’s mating heat.”

Dean saw Roman blush, and his hands came up to his stomach, covering the still-obvious bulge. He wrapped an arm around Roman’s waist, following Seth to the locker room. Finn was sitting on one of the chairs in jeans and one of Seth’s hoodies, face a bit more pale than usual. Roman whined, immediately going to the other omega and kneeling next to him. 

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Finn smiled, rubbing his forehead against Roman’s. 

“Just a touch sick. I’ve had some stomach troubles in the past few days, but my doctor told me that was normal. Apparently I’m just readjusting to being pregnant.”

Dean came over and kissed the top of Finn’s head, ruffling his short hair. 

“You need anything, bud?”

Finn looked up at him and shook his head. He patted the omega on the head again before taking Roman’s hand and going off to find Hunter. He was standing with Stephanie and Vince, while the monitors were being set up for the show. The two McMahons gave them both a Look, but Hunter smiled a very genuine smile. 

“Hey, guys. How are you feeling?”

Roman sighed, smiling and squeezing Dean’s hand.

“Little tired, but….really, really good.”

Dean blushed, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Never been happier, really.”

Hunter patted them both on the shoulder, and Stephanie and Vince did congratulate them, Hunter thankfully distracted the McMahon’s before they could think of ways to profit off of their mating. Dean pulled Roman away, back in the directions of the locker room, but they took their time. A few people stopped them to congratulate them, some of the omegas blushing at the sight of Roman’s stomach.

That was an ego boost. 

They ignored some of the alphas that Roman had had trouble with, but a few more came to them with similar happy sentiments. Braun playfully headbutted the both of them-it left Dean a little dizzy, even with how hard his skull was. It was nice to come back to work to this kind of reception, and Dean felt a peace settle over him, just walking around with his hand in Roman’s, the pleasant ache still present in his mating scar. 


End file.
